Tokidoki Sometimes
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: The final battle has ended in tradegy. ONESHOT? You decide


**Tokidoki... (Sometimes...)**

**This is the answer to a challenge posted by Jarakuheart, and I hope I met the challenge!**

**Disclaimer: I was in love with one guy and I slept with his best friend, It changed my life I never knew what a checkbook jukebox was. No--I DON'T own Inuyasha. Sadly...**

**I.**

**Mai ikioi ho-rudo no ajiwai...**

_" Do you love her Inuyasha?"_

_He was quiet; perhaps he was thinking the thoughts through. " I'm not going to lie to you..." He placed the last piece of clothing he owned into the small makeshift bag he made, stopping as his hands shook over the knot. " I love you so much Kagome, and when this is over, I don't know whether I'm making the biggest mistake in my life. I love you, yes, my mate, but I think...maybe I need to see what else there is out there." _

_" So do you love Kikyo...enough to wish for her soul to return?" She asked quietly._

_"What's the big deal? You guys are exactly the same." _

_She shook her head, not allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. " No, Inuyasha. While Kikyo is graceful, and womanly, and quiet, I had something that she never had."_

She knocked another arrow on her bowstring and released her arrow. The soft purple tingle of magic upon her fingers made her feel numb. She felt as lifeless as the corpse strone along the battlefield. Another demon turned its attention to her, claws poised ready to tear her apart.

She drew her sword from it's sheath from her side, and destroyed him.

The slow monotous sound of her blood echoed loudly upon the dry crimson soil. Her life was slowly draining from her.

_He tightened the knot. "I don't know what you mean Kagome! You remind me so much like her...but maybe you're right. You're nothing like Kikyo. You're just..."_

_" An imitation?" She asked quietly. She met his gaze flat, evenly and cool. " No, Inuyasha, I am not."_

She put her sword away, running straight to Naraku. Nothing was going to stop her from destroying him. There was no one to cover her back.

_" No, Kagome. I think that you're just, someone that I knew long ago. But now I wonder who you are. How completely different are you from Kikyo. You're a whore." He hid his eyes from hers._

_" I have kept myself for you." Kagome's voice was calm. Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He drew a shaky breath that seemed to hurt him. " Yes, only you. You knew that, while Kikyo has not. Kikyo needed to mate to stay in the realm of the living. She gave herself to Naraku. I could feel it, I could feel his breath on her face as if it were over mine. You disgrace your bloodline and me. You would leave your respectable position, your mate, and your pup alone and defenseless for a corpse?"_

Except Sesshomaru and Koga. Fighting for her affections. How pathetic that they fight over the dead. And yet…

_" You lying wench!" He roared and lunched at her. She watched as he slowly raised his arm, and she felt it smack her face until she tumbled to the floor. His claws left a trail of blood and scars behind in it's wake. " Oh, Kami, Kagome! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_She looked up at him, the shock and hurt in her eyes. She wanted to scream out at Inuyasha, wanted to hit him and make him hurt like she was hurting. It was nothing like physical pain, no it was physical. To have given someone you love your all, and watch as they take it, make you think everything well, and then reject you out of the blue. _

_She shrugged off his help, and got up on her own, holding her belly. The small round ball more evident now that her small shirt rose over it. Inuyasha gasped, and put his hands to her stomach. " I'm so sorry, Kagome. I thought you were just saying that to make me stay."_

_" Why would I do that Inuyasha? When have I **ever **deceive you? Huh? I have **never **done anything to cause you to doubt me. But you! You do all of this, take everything I have, I **gave **you everything, and you take it, and say you love me, and don't even give a damn. Then you want to question **my **honor. Aren't you the hypocrite? I swear Inuyasha--"_

_He captured her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip, with his and pulls her tongue from her mouth. His hands were roaming her body slowly. She pushed him away._

_" No, Inuyasha. If you don't care for our child, then GO!"_

_He hit her again. And he watched as she fell onto her stomach, with a thud and was still. And as if he was watching her and some possessed person from the other side of the room, hitting her and hitting her again. Screaming, " It's your fault he's dead!"_

She charged, and attacked. She was so close to Naraku, despite the demons that wanted to come at her, Naraku let her come. He had a weakness for her.

_She was running through the trees, terrified for her life. Her dear child was dead. When Inuyasha hit her, she fell upon her stomach and , and then...She held her stomach, the small little place where her child would have been. " KAGOME!" She heard Inuyasha bellowing from behind her. He was searching for her, and she was trying to get away. She knew she couldn't. After all, she was his. She knew he couldn't control himself sometimes, but still, she chose this. It **was** her fault. _

_She had run from them all. Inuyasha had… he had hit her. He promised to protect her. She wasn't safe. But her wasn't himself was he?_

_**Stop lying to yourself. **_

_He was himself. He made his choice. It was time to make hers. _

_She had run to Sango and asked for help. Obviously Inuyasha had got to her first. When Sango and Miroku had opened the door and the sound of laughter from their children filled the background, they looked at Kagome's dirtied and bloodied form." Sango, please help me." Kagome whispered. _

_" I'm sorry. Kagome, you killed your child and attacked Inuyasha. I can't let you around my children, Kagome."_

_Kagome was shocked. Sango's comment cut deeper than the slap and beating from Inuyasha could ever achieve. " But--"_

_"I know the thought of being a mother is scary Kagome, but that didn't mean that you could do that to your mate and your unborn child." Miroku interrupted when he saw Sango breaking under the pressure of keeping her tears at bay. _

_" Papa! Who's that at the door?" One of the children called. _

_" No one, Ichiko." Miroku yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Kagome. He pulled Sango closer to him and said, " You must go now," before shutting the door. _

Her friends turned their back on her, and left her to her own.

_Naraku found her and tried to manipulate her to kill her friends. But she couldn't and only cried. She lay in his arms as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She had not sobbed, yet he tried to **comfort **her. And she fell asleep only to wake up in Sesshomaru chambers. And after that, she experienced something that she never had. Love and warmth and the possibility of hope. But when he finally touched her, she didn't want him to see her for what she was. A murderer. _

_He knew. He didn't care. She wished the feelings that he were feeling were true. _

Naraku was smiling at her. He knew her pain. He shared it that night.

_She cried, and as he held her, those words came unexpected and true. " I love you."_

_" I can't love you. You don't love me. I'm-I'm a..." And then she fled from him somewhere. And he let her go, knowing she'd come back. _

She was to his now. He could feel her breath to in his face. He shook in anticipation, and want. She was so close.

_And she left to hide in the shadows. And disappeared. Until today, until this very moment. _

And she stood next to Naraku. She grabbed him, and as all other seemed stop fighting to look at Kagome, she was whispering to Naraku. " Before you die, I will give you something that only one gave to me. I will give you a love." She kissed him, and slowly, he wilted away into dust. Then his demons followed suit. All that remained behind was the jewel.

She paled as she dropped to her side, holding the warped jewel. The pain from her wound stung and pulsed from the close quarters of the jewel. Naraku was right, the jewel was more beautiful when it absorbed pain. She focused her powers upon the jewel, purifying it, and letting it return to the cold shelter of her body.

_She had a family in the future. They had never judged her or turned her away. The jewel was so warped and beautiful, she wished she could cry…. _

Her former companions had gathered around her body. Watching sadly as their friend's life was fading away as more of her wine colored blood seeped into a puddle under her.

" Kagome. I'm so sorry. Please...I didn't mean for it to go this far. I'm sorry that I lied to everyone about you. It was my fault our child died. Please forgive me." Inuyasha was next to her, holding her cold hands in his.

" She's already going, Inuyasha. Let her go." Kikyo called a distance away. " Come, let us go." She was walking deep into the woods. With one last look at Kagome, he took off after Kikyo.

" Kagome..." Sango started.

" No." Much to everyone's amazement, Sesshomaru was next to her, towering over her, his icy gaze soft. " She has already forgiven you. She's dying, and she loves you."

" Mai ikioi ho-rudo no ajiwai." She whispered sadly to Sesshomaru.

" Yes, it does, koi."

" No. No, it doesn't. It hurts so bad...I'm tired."

Sesshomaru drew Tensaiga, calling to the servents of the netherworld forth. " Come back koi."

She shook her head, tears at the edge of her vision. "En imei kaeri dzuki temae, koi." She whispered slowly, her eyes dulling and her heartbeat slowing.

Sesshomaru nodded putting Tensaiga away. "Temae imei." And walked away.

**Translation, in order of their apperance.**

**1) Mai ikioi ho-rudo no ajiwai--my life holds no meaning.**

**2) En imei kaeri dzuki temae koi--I will return to you, love**

**3) Temae imei--You will**

**I thought this story was kind of…you know. So please review.**


End file.
